Zero/Legends
Zero is a Dino Attack elite agent with remarkable vision and the ability to transform into a Toa of Earth. Biography Zero traveled to LEGO City and joined the Dino Attack Team. He drove around the city in his Urban Avenger, only to discover that Dino Attack Headquarters had been destroyed by Kotua's attack. Some time later, he encountered [[The Voltage|the Voltage]], which fired missiles upon him and forced him to retreat. Looking for his fellow Dino Attack agents, Zero encountered a Mutant T-Rex, which destroyed his vehicle's Sonic Screamer. With headquarters destroyed, Zero could not replace his weapon and had to build a custom net launcher using pieces salvaged from the wrecked base. Zero went on a mission to Mata Nui to collect samples of Rahi DNA to compare to Mutant Dino DNA. Afterward, Zero returned to LEGO City in the wake of the Voltage's self-destruction. He saw PBB's Airship but was unable to communicate with the ship without a PDA. As he retrieved a spare PDA from the wrecked Dino Attack Headquarters, he noticed a flare shot by Databoard and investigated. Zero teamed up with Databoard and successfully rescued several civilians who were trapped in a collapsed building, using equipment salvaged from a nearby Res-Q Headquarters. He also rescued Snake from a Mutant Dino attack and dropped him off at the Res-Q Headquarters. Wondering why the building was still intact during the Dino Attack, Zero found several rotten eggs in the kitchen and theorized that their pungent stench repelled Mutant Dinos. Zero returned to Mata Nui to confirm his theory about Rahi DNA being involved with the Mutant Dinos' mutation. There, he learned that, under Turaga Vakama's leadership, Ta-Koro had established a Great Refuge to keep the Mutant Dinos out. Traveling to Po-Wahi, Zero teamed up with Pohatu in a fight against Bohrok. He then traveled to Metru Nui, where he found Kanoka disks, including the Great Kanoka disks of Ta-Metru, Onu-Metru, and Le-Metru. Zero returned to LEGO City and teamed up with Rex, who was piloting the Silver Scorpion Orb Launcher. They were harassed by Phantom, but later found the rogue Alpha Team agent with his memory temporarily wiped by General Evil and teamed up with him as they searched for PBB. Along the way, they were attacked by a group of Rahkshi. Zero, Rex, and Phantom discovered PBB's Airship, but nobody was inside. While aboard the airship, Zero was analyzing the Onu-Metru Great Kanoka when it suddenly vanished, and he experienced a brief vision and a lot of pain. Then, the airship was attacked by a Blacktron ship commanded by Kotua. The airship was destroyed, but the three minifigs escaped in the Silver Scorpion Orb Launcher. Zero noticed that he had been transformed into a Toa of Earth. Initially afraid of how his teammates would react, he hid himself in a dark corner of the Silver Scorpion Orb Launcher's cockpit where they could not see him. Kotua continued to attack the Scorpion Orb Launcher until a missile destroyed the Blacktron craft, allowing them to escape. After the Silver Scorpion Orb Launcher repaired itself, they traveled to the LEGO City coast near Res-Q Headquarters to investigate Zero's theory about the rotten eggs. However, Rex fell into the ocean and had to be saved by Zero, who revealed his new Toa form and used the opportunity to test it out. They encountered a Mutant Vinscale Octomus swarm and fled, meeting up with Chompy. During the brief respite from action, Zero showed the Great Kanoka disks to Rex and Phantom, and Phantom took the Ta-Metru disk, which similarly disappeared and later transformed him into a Toa of Fire. The Dino Attack Agents and T-Rex entered a nearby military camp, and the soldiers were frightened by the sight of Chompy. Thus, the soldiers attacked, pursuing Chompy in their jeeps. Zero and the others fought the soldiers to defend Chompy, but Kotua arrived in a power suit. Chaos emerged from a manhole and flooded the military camp. When Chaos knocked out Zero and Phantom, Rex brought them back into the Silver Scorpion Orb Launcher, which was then destroyed by Chaos's nuclear powers. Zero was unexpectedly rescued by the Villains Headquarters. He woke up in a prisoner cell, which he quickly escaped using a weakening Kanoka disk. Meeting up with Phantom, Rex, and The Phantom, they fled from Sam Sinister, the Brickster, Fssinister, and the Fbrickster. When they encountered Vladek and Fvladek, The Phantom stopped to fight the villains, while Zero, Phantom, and Rex escaped the airship on the backs of three Mutant Pterosaurs. To their surprise, there was a new building in the location of the old Dino Attack Headquarters, known as the Tower of Eight Trials. There, they met Remous and his sister Amanda Claw. They received a radio transmission regarding a soldier being chased by Chaos. Chaos arrived shortly after, now allied with Kotua, and transformed into Perfect Chaos. While Chaos and Kotua fought against Databoard's own airship, the ''Saber'', most of the Dino Attack agents took refuge in the Tower of Eight Trials after Zero successfully answered the door's riddle, although Remous had mysteriously disappeared in the meantime. Zero and the other Dino Attack agents explored the Tower of Eight Trials. When they made their way to the hangar on the top floor, they saw the Super Mutant Pterosaur just as it escaped. Zero saw a vehicle, which he called the StarShield, and planned to use it to pursue the Super Mutant Pterosaur. Zero removed his Kanohi Ruru and discovered that this allowed him to change back to a minifig at will; in his excitement, he forgot to share this revelation with Phantom. He piloted the StarShield and flew off to test the new vehicle. Zero was present at the scene when Rex was formally discharged by Shadow after his tamed Mutant T-Rex "Maw" nearly killed the founding members. Zero suspected that Rex was set up by someone else. As he searched LEGO City for clues, Zero encountered a passive female Mutant T-Rex, not realizing that she was Amanda infected by Mutant Dino Serum. He also later met Rex and Trouble, but did not recognize the former in his Mutant T-Rex form. Zero expressed great interest in investigating Mutant Dino activity at Vikings Isle, but was unable to find transportation to the island until Dino Attack Headquarters could be fully repaired. Abilities and Traits Zero's greatest skill is his remarkable vision and strong attention to detail, allowing him to react quickly. His vision was further compounded when he became a Toa of Earth, which came equipped with a Great Kanohi Ruru for night-vision. As a Toa of Earth, Zero has the ability to manipulate earth and create seismic quakes, and he is armed with a pair of claw-like weapons. Zero has a humorous personality, often cracking jokes to lighten the mood for his fellow teammates or to tease his enemies. Zero also has a very inquisitive mind, always eager to study dino DNA, Kanoka disks, or even rotten eggs. He was also capable of deriving complex formulas, leading him to discover time travel. Trivia *Zero is the primary character of BZP Noob #30000, then known as Norik the Silver Toa, in Dino Attack RPG. *'Nuras Dino Attack RPG Characters topic included a scene depicting Zero battling Phantom. This scenario does not actually appear in ''Dino Attack RPG. *In the alternate future timeline, Fogel discovered a piece of cardboard with Zero's time travel formula written on it. This was how the Future Villains were able to travel back in time to the Dino Attack. *Zero's Toa of Earth form is based upon Toa Metru Whenua. Category:Primary Characters Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:BZP Noob 30000 Category:Legends